


Cobwebs

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Culture Shock, Gen, Himbo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Argis the Bulwark is excited to meet his new Thane. But something seems-- off. The Redguard man doesn't seem happy to be in Skyrim or attached to his title as Thane.
Relationships: Altmer/Nord(s) (Elder Scrolls), Argis the Bulwark/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Redguard Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Original Male Character(s), Nord(s)/Redguard(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 5





	Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual style of writing; I'm trying to write from Argis' perspective i.e. complete himbo brain.

Argis had been working for hours. Vlindrel Hall was a wreck-- cobwebs, dust, broken chairs stacked against the wall. There wasn't a lot he could do before the steward sent over the new furnishings, but he wanted to at least make an effort. He had been stuck in the Keep since he was dismissed from the Legion, doing much of the same thing. Argis had made a promise to himself that he would be a better Housecarl than he was a soldier. He wouldn't fail his Thane; he wouldn't be a disappointment. The Nord sighed and laid the broom against the wall as he heard the front door creak open.

"Hail, Thane!"

A towering, dark figure stood in the doorway. He was a Redguard man, but with the tall gait and shining eyes of a High Elf. He wore a shocked expression on his face. Below that, his clothes were dark and loose, a belt tied at his thin waist. It reminded him of the ship captains he had seen docked in Solitude. Argis tried not to stare.

"Ah-- hello--"

The man's voice was softer than he expected as he stepped forward. No sound left his leather boots as they paced against the stone floor. 

"I'm your Housecarl. It's my duty to protect you and all that you own."

Argis smiled to himself, confident he had recited the line he had practiced so diligently.

"Pardon, but-- oh. Yes, I do remember something about that. I did not expect, ah-- to meet you so quickly."

The man crossed his arms and held them against his chest. He kept his place at the end of the hallway; Argis walked closer to take up the distance.

"I was ready as soon I was called. I've cleaned up your house. Lots of dust in these old ruins."

"That is kind of you. I apologize, I did not catch your name."

"I'm Argis. They call me the Bulwark."

The other man smiled.

"You must forgive me, Ar-gis. I am sure I must seem ungrateful."

He let his arms uncross and the Nord smiled back. Everyone grinned when he told them his name.

"Not at all. I think you should sit down, Thane. You look winded. Are you injured?"

Argis took a step towards the Redguard and his Thane held up a hand.

"Nothing a warm bath and a touch of magic will not heal. Do not worry yourself."

"Are you a mage?"

"Do not worry yourself, Housecarl. I do not practice what would offend you."

Argis saw the other man's jaw tighten and he put his hands back to his sides.

"No-- I was just wondering if you needed a priest."

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I have no need for the blessings of a Nordic god."

"Oh. Of course, Thane."

"You must forgive me, truly. I simply expected to be alone when I purchased a home. Perhaps this is not how property works in Skyrim."

"No-- this is your home. My room is back there, would you like me to show you yours? I know that the Jarl's steward is having something delivered tomorrow, but--"

"You have a room in this home?"

"Uh-- I mean, yes, Thane. I'm here to protect it, and you, and--"

The Redguard waved his hand and Argis' face turned red.

"All I own, yes. But could you not do that-- I was under the impression that my home would be my own, you see."

"It is! I just-- live here too. To help you."

He ran a hand along his brow.

"What does that mean? I thought-- is a Housecarl not an adviser of some kind?"

"No, that's a steward. I live with you and-- I'm just here to help. I'm happy to clean and cook. I can do really anything you need, Thane."

"Would you show me, then, where my room is to be?"

"Of course! There is a bed in there already, but I think the Jarl plans to replace a lot of this old furniture. In the meantime, I shook the dust out of the sheets for you."

"Both you and the Jarl are very kind."

Argis walked towards the back of the house, the Redguard following silently behind. He stood in the doorway; there was a spiderweb stuck in the corner. He grabbed the broom from earlier and walked towards it.

"Oh-- let me get that. I must've missed one."

"No! No-- leave the web there. She is not hurting anyone."

"She?"

"Where there are webs, there are spiders."

The Redguard stepped closer and held out his hand. Reluctantly, Argis handed him the broom and the Redguard leaned it against the wall.

"Why does it matter? They're poisonous."

"I am growing tired of your people harming that which does not please them."

"It's not that. It's going to hurt you."

"Venom is only dangerous if you are a meal or a threat. I am neither."

The Redguard walked closer to the corner of the wall and held out a hand. 

"Thane--"

The spider turned and felt the other's hand with two legs. Argis watched as it climbed into his palm. It took up the center and twirled around.

"She is not even aware of why you wish to displace her. But it does not matter. She will adapt."

The spider crawled up the man's fingers, spinning a web in-between them. The Nord flicked his eyes between the man's face and his hand.

"Thane--"

"When your home is made of silk, it is easy to build a new one."

"I don't think your hand is--"

"It is not. She was happy where we found her, secluded and by herself. But she did not find herself safe and decided to find somewhere new. She has a short life, so she works quickly."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"That is up to you. Both you and the spider were here first. I would not have you feel unsafe in your own home."

"I don't understand."

"Would you still like me to put her outside, Housecarl?"

"N-no, Thane."

The Redguard smiled.

"You should learn to live with what you are afraid of, Housecarl. A spider is a blessing. There are worse things than venom."

The Redguard lifted his hand back to the cobweb again and the spider left.

"I am happy she is able to return home. Not all are afforded that opportunity. You are generous. I have learned that most Nords are."

The Redguard handed the broom back to the man.

"Are you going to keep her in here?"

"I do not see why she would have to leave. You are not likely to climb the wall, are you, Housecarl?"

"Uh-- no, but--"

"She will not even know I am here. Besides, I am an alchemist. Spider eggs are good for many things. I only hope that I can be a quiet housemate."

"I didn't know you were an alchemist."

"That is why your Jarl granted me the title of Thane. I know the remedy for most things."

The Redguard smiled again. There was something about it that made the Nord uneasy.

"You must forgive my rudeness, Ar-gis. I myself am quite tired. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, Thane."

"Is there enough clean water for me to bathe?"

"Yes! I'll boil some. There should be a tub somewhere around here--"

"I appreciate your hospitality."

This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
